-Esta noche-
by KarLiiTa.B
Summary: Rosalie quiere tener sexo con Emmet. Pero ella no quiere ser una de las "chicas que se acostaron con él". Por eso ella tiene un plan... Y no habrá marcha atrás. Emmet no esta muy seguro si Rosalie esta jugando con él o que es una maldita pervertida. Y lo peor es que esta tan excitado con la situación que no sabe si intentar huir o disfrutar de ello.
1. Chapter 1

**-ESTA NOCHE-**

**Rosalie quiere tener sexo con Emmet. Pero ella no quiere ser una de las _chicas que se acostaron con él_. Por eso ella t****iene un plan... Y no habrá marcha atrás. Emmet no esta muy seguro si Rosalie esta jugando con él o que es una maldita pervertida. Y lo peor es que esta tan excitado con la situación que no sabe si intentar huir o disfrutar de ello.**

* * *

—Terminemos con esto, Rosalie— Emmet se pasó la mano por su corto cabello —Tengo que ir a una fiesta esta noche— me guiño el ojo.

Rosalie empujó sus lentes por encima de su nariz. —Emmet, si no logras pasar Química, no serás elegido para jugar fútbol. Sólo confía en mí ¿de acuerdo? Tú puedes hacer esto.

Emmet suspiró, y volvió a instalarse en la orilla de la cama de Rosalie —Está bien, perfecto, pero hazlo rápido. Para este momento ya podría tener una chica caliente en mi regazo y una cerveza en la mano.

Rosalie escondió su sonrisa_. Oh, pasarás un gran momento esta noche, Emmet. No te preocupes. Todo estaba listo para esta noche; todos los elementos en su lugar. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que las cosas siguieran su camino._ Pensó.

—Abre tu libro en la página 256, y hablemos sobre la atracción— dijó.

— ¿Ah?—Preguntó.

—Electrones y protones, Emmet. Se atraen los unos a los otros debido a sus cargas opuestas. Es simple para entenderlo.

—No lo sigo. No soy una sabihonda como tú— Emmet tomó el su oso relleno de Rosalie y jugó con él.

—Oh Emmet, creo que alguien como tú sabe todo sobre la atracción— Ella le sonrió cuando él encontró sus ojos. — ¿No eres un completo donjuán?.

Él le sonrió con suficiencia y su estómago dio una vuelta. Cuando se mostraba así su hoyuelo, su boca siempre se secaba. Él era tan hermoso, y pronto sería todo suyo.

—Tú lo sabes, pequeña.

—Entonces puedes ver cómo los opuestos se atraerían uno al otro. ¿Has sentido eso alguna vez?—

Emmet se reclinó contra las almohadas, aun jugando con el oso. —Es raro que preguntaras eso esta noche.

— ¿Por qué es raro?- pregunto curiosa Rosalie.

—Terminé con Jessica esta semana. Yo sólo… ¿No sé?. Me enferma todo eso. Todas estas chicas que sólo le interesan los jugadores de fútbol y la animación. Son tan…

— ¿Aburridas?— completó Rosalie.

—Exactamente. Simplemente hacen lo que sea que les digo, y caen sobre mí por donde quiera que vaya. Quiero a alguien diferente. Alguien que pueda hacerse cargo, ¿sabes? Ser su propio jefe y no sólo mi novia—

—Pensé eso sobre ti— Rosalie se acercó rápidamente a él. —Pareces un chico a quien le gustan las mujeres fuertes. No sólo alguna Barbies tontas—

Emmet se rio sobre eso. —Totalmente. ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a alguien así?— Emmet seguía riéndose y sacudiendo la cabeza.

_Él ni siquiera me ve._ Se alejó de la cara su pelo rubio y lacio, entonces cruzó hasta su set de química sobre el escritorio. _Aunque pronto, él obtendrá su deseo, y amará cada minuto de ello._

— ¿Quieres un trago mientas estudiamos? — Preguntó — Mis padres no están en casa, y sé donde guardan los licores.

—Infierno, sí— dijo Emmet. —Tienes razón, Rosalie. Tomaré lo que sea que tengas.

—Perfecto—Contesto con una sonrisa.

Rosalie salió de su habitación, mientras que Emmet se quedo jugando con el oso de peluche.

Se acercó a la vitrina y saco una botella favorita de su padre. Busco unos vasos de plásticos llenándolos, en uno de los vasos hecho una dosis de _rohyphenol_. _Dentro de unas horas recién empezaría la verdadera diversión._ Pensó.

Cuando volvió escalera arriba, Emmet estaba desparramado encima de la cama, mirando el libro de texto.

—Me siento un retardado. No tengo ni jodida idea de lo que estoy leyendo.

—Lo entenderás. Tomá. El trago te ayudará a relajarte, y tu mente estará más abierta a aprender cosas nuevas.

Él gruñó como acuerdo y se acabó el trago. La sonrisa de Rosalie se ensanchó.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Mirándola directamente —Realmente eres algo linda cuando sonríes. Usualmente eres tan callada, nunca lo había notado.

—Gracias, Emmet. Me dicen eso un montón. Eso es la parte callada— Se lamió los labios, mirándolo con cuidado.

—Aunque en serio. ¿Me puedes hacer un dibujo o algo? Sin ofender, pero no quiero estar aquí toda la noche.

—No hay problema. De hecho, vayamos a los diagramas de la página siguiente.

Luego de explicarle los principios de la atracción de dos maneras diferentes, Emmet estaba empezando a captarlo. También estaba empezando a perder el habla, y sus párpados se estaban cayendo.

—Yo… wow Rosalie ¿Qué jodido tipo de trago era ese? Maldición…

—El tipo con roofies (nombre cariñoso de las pastillas de rohyphinol) dentro, _osito_.

— ¿Qué?— Sus ojos se ensancharon, y ella lo empujó de vuelta a las almohadas.

—No te preocupes. Voy a cuidar de ti muy bien. Sólo espera.

—Pero… no… Yo…— Sus ojos se cerraron, y sus músculos se relajaron. Rosalie examinó su trabajo hecho a mano. Ahora, la diversión podía comenzar.

**-_-_-_-_-Unas horas después-_-_-_-_-**

La cabeza de Emmet se sentía nublada. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como si estuviera despertando de una noche de tragos. _¿Pero había ido a la fiesta?_ _Lo último que podía recordar era estar estudiando con Rosalie. ¡Rosalie!_ Hubo una chispa cuando pensó en ella, como si algo no estuviera correcto. Simplemente no podía poner sus dedos en ello.

—Hola, _Osito Durmiente_—Su cabeza saltó hacia arriba ante el sonido de la voz de Rosalie.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué está pasando?.

—Shhh—Un dedo se presionó encima de sus labios, y él saltó. Trató de sentarse, pero instantáneamente volvió a caer contra la cama. Sus brazos estaban atados a los postes de la cama a cada lado con lo que parecía ser cuerda para escalar. Sus piernas también estaban atadas a los postes inferiores. Para su horror, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo. — ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!—Gritó.

—Quieto, dulzura. No vas a ir a ningún lado esta noche, así que bien puedes relajarte—

Rosalie estaba inclinada sobre él. Sus lentes no estaban y sólo estaba usando una camiseta con tirantes y bragas. No podía decir si estaba usando sostén, sus pezones estaban duros, restringidos contra el delgado algodón. Sintió un tirón en su pene ante la vista. _Esto es demasiado raro. ¿Ella va a matarme o algo?_ Él había oído sobre cosas así. Mujeres fatales que mataban a los hombres por su dinero.

Él sólo tenía un billete de veinte en su bolsillo que estaba guardando para cerveza.

Sinceramente esperaba que no fuera suficiente efectivo por lo cual matar.

— ¿Qué infierno estás haciendo Rosalie? ¿Es algún tipo de broma? Porque si lo es, no lo entiendo.

—Tú eres el que dijo que le gustaban las mujeres fuertes. Creo que tus palabras fueron '_alguien que se hiciera cargo'_. Así que eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo— Ella sonrió y se sentó a su lado. —Estás listo para una noche ruda, Emmet. No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para hacer esto—Trató de soltarse, pero no había modo de salirse. Las cuerdas los sostenían con fuerza.

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer_?— Por favor no digas matarme._

— Follarte osito. ¿Por qué crees que estás desnudo? Esta noche eres mi perra, y voy a hacer que te corras con tanta fuerza que tus ojos van a rodar hacia dentro de tu cabeza. Vas a olvidar todo sobre esas otras tontas una vez que tengas una muestra de mí.

Él inhaló fuertemente. _¿Esta perra loca hablaba en serio? ¿Estaba soñando? Rayos... claro que no. Nunca podría sonar algo pervertido con Rosalie..._

_Tenia que huir de aquí .. _

* * *

_**Espero que les guste y no se olviden de sus reviews.. =) **_

_**Esto todavía no termina aquí... o si quieren ya no publico otro Capitulo.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**-KarliiTa B.-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**-ESTA NOCHE-**

Rosalie bajó la mirada hacia su desvalido mariscal de campo y se lamió los labios. _Mmm, las cosas que le iba a hacer._ El temor en sus ojos sólo intensificaba su anhelo. Ya estaba mojada, pero quería tomarse las cosas con lentitud. Había esperado tanto para tenerlo así. Solo para ella. _Esta noche._

—Ahora, sólo relájate, y déjame tomar el control…— susurre en su oído.

— ¡No, espera! ¡Esto es una locura!

— ¿Lo es?—

Rosalie se sacó la camiseta, y jadeó mientras el aire frío golpeaba sus pezones, haciéndolos endurecerse aun más. Los ojos de Emmet se oscurecieron mientras recorrían sus respingados pezones y el vientre plano. Ella subió sus manos por su cuerpo, tocándose Su pene se estaba endureciendo debajo de su mirada. Era grueso y largo, justo como siempre se lo había imaginado. Así que le gusto lo que vio. Sonrió diabólicamente y se pellizcó los pezones, haciéndolos aun más puntiagudos y duros.

—Oh mi Dios…— susurro Emmet.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que espere? ¿No hemos esperado lo suficiente?— Ella se estiró, pasando las manos por los musculosos muslos de él, luego una vez más hacia abajo, estimulándolo. —Esta noche eres mío— El ligero rastro de vello sobre su vientre y sus pectorales la hicieron mojarse más.

—Rosalie…

Él cerró la boca cuando ella se movió para unírsele en la cama, sentándose en el espacio entre sus piernas separadas. Su pene se paró totalmente erecto entre ellos.

Ella pensó haber visto el temor disipándose de su mirada. No puedo tener eso.

—Me llamarás Señora. Te dije que me perteneces. Eres mi pequeño perrito. Y si quieres que juegue con ese pequeño y sucio pene tuyo, es mejor que te importe lo que te digo. ¿Entendido?—Se levantó y bajó por su pecho rasguñándolo con sus uñas. Su pene chocó contra el estómago de ella, y Emmet gruñó.

—Qué infierno… no voy a llamarte Señora. Eres mi compañera de laboratorio por Dios.— Su cachetada le dio directo en la cara.

—No creo eso, perra. Dilo, o jamás tendrás algo de diversión. ¿Quién sabe? Tus bolas se pueden poner tan azules hasta que se caigan. Puedo hacer tu vida un infierno, si me obligas— Se inclinó hacia abajo y pasó rozándose sobre su gruesa erección, asegurándose de que él sintiera los puntos de sus pezones arrastrándose sobre su sensible piel. Él gimió.

—Oh Dios. Oh, Rosalie. Quiero decir, Se… Señora—

—Eres un buen chico— respiró ella. Se inclinó hacia abajo y pasó su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior de su pene. —Obtienes una recompensa por buen comportamiento—El cuerpo de Emmet se encogió, y se mordió los labios. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en sus senos, recorriendo sus curvas deliciosas y apretadas.

—Uh. Sigo creyendo que estás loc…—Los labios de ella se envolvieron alrededor de la cabeza de su pene, y él jadeó. Él era grueso y difícil de tomar, pero éste no era su primer rodeo. Ella lo liberó con un ¡POP!.

Emmet estaba respirando pesadamente cuando ella levantó la mirada. Podía oler su sudor mezclándose con el almizcle de su desodorante. Ella pasó su lengua por sus bolas, lavando la piel con avaricia. Él se movió debajo de ella, sus muslos apretándose mientras ella lo chupaba.

—Ahora, voy a usarte como la pequeña perra que eres. ¿Estás listo para complacer a tu Señora, o tengo que castigarte?

— ¿Qué tenías en mente?— Los ojos de Emmet estaban muy abiertos, y ella podía sentir la duda. Su pene brillaba con su saliva.

—Vas a complacerme con tu boca, y si tienes suerte… puede que me corra sobre toda esa bonita cara tuya— Le pellizcó la mejilla y frunció los labios como enviándole un beso.

Saltó fuera de la cama, y lentamente se contoneó para sacarse las bragas, moviendo sensualmente sus piernas. La mirada de él siguió cada movimiento, el movimiento de sus ojos como una caricia bajando por sus esbeltas curvas. Ella puso sus bragas sobre la cara de Emmet y las frotó sobre su nariz. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás sorprendido.

—Acostúmbrate a mi olor, _osito_. Voy a usarte tan seguido como quiera, y a ti te va a encantar cada minuto de mi coño apretado y pequeño presionado contra tu cara—Emmet inhaló involuntariamente, luego dejó escapar una respiración temblorosa.

Sus ojos encontraron los de ella. Ella se agachó y lo besó con ternura. Su lengua recorrió su labio inferior, y él gimió.

—Así es, bebé. Así es— Lo volvió a besar y le retorció un pezón con fuerza.

— ¡Ayy! ¿Qué jod…?—

—No, no, no. Tú no le hablas así a tu Señora, ¿Cierto?— Sus dedos envolvieron sus bolas y las apretaron firmemente. —Puede que me moleste y haga algo que ambos lamentemos— Su agarre se tensó sólo lo suficiente para hacer que una gota de sudor rodara por la frente de él.

—No, Señora… por favor—

—Mmm, eso es lo que me gusta oír. Buen chico— Rosalie escaló por su cuerpo y puso su vagina encima de la cara de Emmet. Agarró la cabecera y se bajó sobre él. —Lame—Instantáneamente, su lengua salió, probando sus pliegues. Ella estaba tan mojada, tan caliente por sólo tenerlo ahí, de ese modo; totalmente desvalido para todos sus caprichos. Ella se presionó sobre su toque, saboreando la sensación de sus labios cerrándose sobre su clítoris y chupando. Dios, él era bueno.

—Así es, perra. Haz que me corra con tu boca—

Él pasó su lengua bajando por sus labios inferiores, haciéndola estremecer. Ella ya estaba tan cerca, tan increíblemente cerca. Se pellizcó los pezones con una mano, el dolor mezclándose con el placer de sus atenciones. Se estiró hacia atrás y agarró su duro pene, bombeando gentilmente arriba y abajo. Debajo de ella, oyó su gemido amortiguado, las vibraciones hicieron que su placer se construyera más rápido en su núcleo.

— ¡Sí! Más rápido, perra. ¡Justo ahí!— Ella se retorció sobre su cara, empujándolo.

Él estaba lamiendo exactamente el punto correcto, haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera con un fuego salvaje. Estaba tan mojada. Sabía que sus jugos estaban bajando por las mejillas de él y dentro de su boca. El pensamiento la empujó justo por encima del borde.

Su lengua exploró su apretado orificio, ella perdió el equilibrio por ello, su vagina retorciéndose alrededor de él mientras se corría.

— ¡Sí! ¡Oh, Dios!— Ella cabalgó su cara, estancándose sobre él mientras sus músculos se retorcían y el placer chocaba contra ella ola tras ola.

Ella retrocedió sentándose sobre su pecho y bajó la mirada hacia él, jadeando.

—Buen trabajo, _osito_. Parece que hay algo que puedes hacer bien después de todo.

Buscó abajo y le dio otro apretón a sus bolas. —Me pregunto si puedes joder tan bien como jodes oralmente—

La cara de él estaba resbalosa con su corrida. Él asintió y se volvió a morder el labio. —Puedo complacerte, Señora— Sus ojos bajaron recorriéndola hasta sus pezones, erectos y enojados por sus pellizcos, y se quedaron en el rosado resbaloso de su vagina que se asomaba entre sus muslos.

—Oh, también aprendes tan rápido— Pasó sus manos por el pelo de él, y las bajó hasta su garganta. La apretó y acercó su cara a la de él. —Vas a joder mi culo, y vas a hacerlo bien. De otro modo— le mordió el labio —será _tu _culo. ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí, Señora!— Su cara era un cruce perfecto entre lujuria y ansiedad.

Ella le dio una suave cachetada por portarse bien. —Bien—

Sacó el lubricante de su mesa lateral y masajeó la fría jalea en su pene. Él aulló por la temperatura, y ella pellizcó su pezón hasta que él cerró su maldita boca. Se lubricó un dedo y lo pasó lentamente sobre su fruncimiento, empujándolo dentro, luego moviéndolo en pequeñas embestidas, calentándose y preparándose para tomarlo. Los ojos de él estaban pegados a los de ella, y se lamió los labios ansiosamente. Ella se giró para que él tuviera una mejor vista, los redondos globos de su culo perfectamente expuestos.

—No te corras hasta que te lo diga, perra. Si te corres dentro de mi apretado culo antes de haber terminado contigo, te golpearé sangrientamente. ¡Tampoco pienses que no lo haré! Puedes ser _remplazado _tan fácilmente como saco la basura, ¿me oyes?— Ella se giró, volviendo a agarrarlo por la garganta.

—Sí, Señora. Entiendo. Yo…— él miraba su cuerpo con hambre, —yo trataré de no correrme hasta que me lo digas

Ella le apretó las bolas hasta que él gimió. — ¡Tú HARÁS lo que te DIGA que hagas! ¡Sin excusas!— Su palma volvió a caer sobre su mejilla con un _chasquido_.

Lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos, pero asintió. Su pene se retorció al lado de ella. _Él está metido en esto tanto como yo_, pensó ella. Plantó un beso en el hueco de su garganta raspando con sus dientes a lo largo de su yugular. Él se estremeció de bajode ella.

—Buen chico.

Ella se puso sobre su pene y lo guió cuidadosamente hasta el orificio de su culo.

Descendió lentamente, sintiendo la presión mientras la gorda cabeza de su pene chocaba contra su entrada. Un agudo empuje hacia abajo, y se abrió para él, deslizándose sobre su pene. Hubo un ligero dolor mientras se acostumbraba a la circunferencia, y fue su turno de estremecerse. Le encantaba la sensación de un gran pene en su culo. No había nada parecido a eso. El placer mezclándose con el filo del dolor era algo que ella atesoraba.

Emmet gruñó debajo de ella y embistió hacia arriba con sus caderas, levantando su cuerpo con el movimiento. Ella gimió y volvió a rasguñar su pecho con sus uñas, adorando las líneas rojas que aparecieron sobre su bronceada piel. Ella empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, girando sus caderas atrás y adelante sobre su pene, queriendo sentirlo tan profundamente como fuera posible. Él cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda, empujando hacia arriba dentro de ella.

Ella puso sus manos en su pecho y deslizó su pene dentro y fuera de ella, primero lentamente, luego más fuerte, más rápido. Su pene llenándola hizo que su vagina se volviera a encender. Lo cabalgó duro, golpeando su culo hacia abajo hasta que él estuvo profundo hasta las bolas una y otra vez, y por el modo en que él estaba rodando los ojos, sabía que Emmet estaba resistiendo apenas.

— ¡No te corras, jodido! Le juro a Dios, te joderé el culo con el puño si no duras para mí —Amenazó.

Debajo de ella, el mariscal de campo abrió los ojos y gruñó. —Déjame…tocarte…— jadeó, entre embestidas.

Su clítoris quemaba con anticipación, y ella se estiró hacia arriba y deshizo el nudo de su mano derecha, liberándola. —Hazlo.

Él alcanzó entre ellos y le acarició el hinchado clítoris con el pulgar. Ella gritó su nombre y cayó contra él, bombeando su apretado anillo más y más rápido, subiendo y bajando sobre su pene. El calor llenó su vientre, y sus muslos temblaron mientras se volvía a acercar a esa cima. La sensación de su pene empujando dentro de ella con cada embestida de sus caderas combinado con su mano expertamente frotando encima de su protuberancia volvieron a llevarla a la cima.

Cayó contra él, manteniéndose sobre su pene mientras perseguía su orgasmo.

Emmet empujó sus caderas hacia arriba y al mismo tiempo pellizcó con fuerza su pezón. Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gritó, corriéndose con espasmos sobre su pene, chorreándolo con cada oleada.

— ¡Córrete, perra!— gritó ella.

Él empujó dentro una vez, dos veces, luego gruñó mientras se corría dentro de su culo. Ella sintió su pene moviéndose dentro de ella mientras su vagina se apretaba, cabalgando el placer. Ella colapsó sobre su pecho, jadeando.

Luego de un minuto, el brazo libre de él se envolvió alrededor de ella, tirándola más cerca. La intimidad del acto la sorprendió, y se relajó sobre su pecho. Pronto él estaba en ella, y ella se salió rodando a un costado.

Desató su otra muñeca y dejó que se sentara. — ¿Estás… estás enojado conmigo?— pregunto Rosalie.

Ella miraba sus manos sobre su regazo, sin querer encontrar sus ojos ahora que la fantasía había terminado.

Él se inclinó hacia abajo y desató sus tobillos antes de contestar. — ¿La verdad, Rosalie?—pregunto incrédulo.

—Sí— Ella levantó la mirada y encontró su aguda mirada.

Él se estiró y tocó su cara. —Fue exactamente lo que quería. Yo nunca… nunca supe que podría ser así— La besó con ternura. —Me asustaste.

—Siento eso—

—No lo hagas. Me gustó— Fue su turno de bajar la mirada. — ¿Podría, eh, podría volver a verte pronto?.

Una lenta sonrisa se deslizó sobre su cara. — Por supuesto. Todas la noche que yo quiera. Ahora tú eres de mi propiedad. ¿Cierto, perra?—

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. —Supongo que lo soy.

Ella lo volvió a empujar sobre la cama y lo besó con fuerza. Su pene se movió debajo de ella, y ella rió tontamente. Iba a ser una larga noche. Y lo iba a disfrutar como si fuera la última...

* * *

_**Gracias por leer mis historias, y es muy importante sus comentarios ya que me ayudan a mejorar poco a poco.**_

_**Y no se olviden de dejarme un review.. =D**_

_**Besos..**_

_**-KarliiTa B.-**_


End file.
